


don't you forget about me (us)

by whisperedthing



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, it is the year 2020 and I rewrote a Primeval fanfiction, whew bois this quaratine is getting to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedthing/pseuds/whisperedthing
Summary: There was an invisible string connected to each of them - something that could never be broken or severed, no matter how much they tried. That was the thing - she didn’t go into this thinking these people would be the best people she’d ever meet, but the secrets they kept and the burdens they carried...they were truly the only ones in the world who would ever understand.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	don't you forget about me (us)

"I really ‘ate campin’,” Connor moaned, slamming the door to the flat.  
“Really?” Abby cocked an eyebrow, a mocking tone in her voice. “You know, I thought maybe we could cuddle together for warmth,”  
Connor rolled his eyes. “Oi, a guy says one stupid thing,” he grumbled.  
“One stupid thing? I couldn’t count the amount of stupid things you’ve said on my fingers and my toes,”  
“Haha - you weren’t mockin’ me when I was savin’ your life, were you?”  
“Ugh - stuff up, let’s just go pack our bags before Jenny calls us in a tizzy.” She huffed, walking towards her room. Abby didn’t talk about Connor saving her life because Abby didn’t talk about her feelings. Connor was quite used to her reserved nature, though it drove him a little mad sometimes. Most would describe him as a rather sensitive and emotional man, though he held in a lot to make sure she was comfortable.

The moon was shining bright in the dark sky when Abby and Connor had made it to the camping grounds where the creature had last been spotted. 

“Finally,” Danny tapped Jenny’s shoulder, prying her attention away from the soldiers for a moment. He motioned towards the pair who had exited their car and were jogging towards them.  
Jenny sighed, pinching her nose. “Why is it that you two insist on always being late?”  
Connor and Abby exchanged guilty looks. “Well - “  
“No, I don’t have time for your excuses. Forget it. Just check in with the captain and get set up - that’s an order.”  
“Yes ma’am,” Connor gave Jenny a salute, ignoring the glare she shot towards him.  
When the two were clear, Danny laughed. “They might be shaggin’, yeah? No need to go so hard on them.”  
“Oh shut up, Danny.” She slapped his shoulder lightly. “I don’t really care about that aspect of my team’s lives.” The words still tasted foreign on her tongue. Would they ever feel right?

The campfire was warm and there was not a lack of mindless chatter. If anyone looked on, they would have thought nothing of the scene; just a group of friends, roasting marshmallows, telling ghost stories, and singing badly. Of course, if they looked deeper they’d see weird tech, guns lying about, and an ominous and deeply sad air around them.

Connor, always distracted thanks to his ADHD, could never really focus rather well on conversations and often found his gaze drifting around the campfire. More than once his eyes landed on Jenny; watching her face fall into frowns when she thought no one was looking. Her sadness was nearly palpable - a distant look in her eyes, as if she was searching for Cutter. He knew the look well - he saw it every time he looked in the mirror.

But this job didn’t leave room for mourning. They had all become soldiers, though they hadn’t had a choice in signing up for his war. Still, they marched on. As the night drew on and there hadn’t been anything out of the ordinary, most of the team, disregarding essential soldiers, began dispersing to their tents for quick kips. Danny lingered a bit near Jenny, trying his best quips to make her smile. He knew how it felt to lose someone, but knew it wasn’t his place to say anything. 

“I’m...just going to get some rest,” She muttered after a bit, hardly able to hold it together. But she didn’t break - because she had always needed to be okay in all situations, always in control of everything. It was her job to sell everything as perfectly fine and right in the world. She rushed towards her tent, practically falling into it, and inhaled a sharp, shaky breath.

She was not okay. She had absolutely no one to turn to. She didn’t want to worry the team - she was supposed to lead them, to empower them, to motivate them. If she showed weakness, the team just might crumble...and then Helen would win. That bitch.

Tears began to stroll down her face. Could she do nothing but cry for a man who had only loved her because he thought she was Claudia Brown? 

She spent a lot of time in her tent attempting to get sleep. Or at least some semblance of a clear mind. Sometimes she’d begin to drift off, then she’d see his face. It was quite handsome, actually, the more she thought about it. She hated to admit that he had wormed his way into her heart; that she was actually beginning to fall for a man who was searching for someone else in her. What kind of love story was that? After tossing and turning for the better half of the night, she found herself crawling out of her tent to get some fresh air. It was quiet - the rest of the team holed up in their tents and the soldiers surrounding the perimeters, not paying any attention to her.

She noticed, now that they were far away from any busy city, that she could see the stars. She hadn’t lied on the ground since her childhood, but decided now was as good as a moment as ever. She looked up into the sky and took a deep breath, her head quieting down, her body relaxing. She barely even realized when someone else lied beside her, looking up at the stars too.

“We’re so small, aren’t we?”   
She jumped at the sound. “Connor? What are you doing here?” She practically hissed.  
“Couldn’t sleep.” and quieter, he said “Couldn’t stop thinking of him.”  
Her ears just barely registered the words. “Me too.”

When he turned to face her, he saw the tears pouring from her eyes. She had tried so hard to keep it in - and she had tried so hard to keep quiet, but when she met his eyes, choked sobs erupted from her chest. He simply reached his arm over and wriggled his arm underneath her, pulling her in for a side hug. They had grown closer after losing Nick - letting each other know that Cutter would be proud of them. Before, she had been a friend who was sometimes bemused by his antics - they had never been intimate, but now she fell into his hug, seeking comfort that she was terrified she would never be able to find again.

“We’re so small,” Connor repeated. It was both a terrifying realization to him and a comforting one. Rather odd, but so was his mind. “The stars, the anomalies, the dinosaurs - they all remind me of that. That there’s so much out there that we will never understand; try as I might.” 

“Connor?” Jenny said.  
“Hm?”  
“You’re kind of making me feel worse.”  
“Oh, um..I think there was a point I was trying to make. I guess I didn’t really believe in anything after death my whole life. Not really Heaven or Hell. But now I think there’s a lot of stuff I never believed could be real. I guess I just wanted to say that Cutter...he was fiercely loyal and fiercely protective and I think if there’s any way that he can, he’ll be watching us and he’ll be with us, I guess.”  
“Stubborn git that he is,” a small smile on her face. “Bloody idiot, really. Never listened to anyone or anything…”

The air fell still as the two reminisced, snuggled next to each other. Most of the time, Connor could hardly keep quiet - but this time, the weight of it was actually comforting. Most people would be shocked to know that Jenny broke the silence first.

“Connor?” She said again.  
“Yeah?”  
“I think I’m going to leave the ARC.”   
“Leaving for a vacation?” A half-hopeful smile appeared on his face. He was dreadful at saying goodbye and his heart could hardly handle any more losses.   
“You already know,” She shook her head. “I died last week, Connor. I can’t just wait until the next time I die...and I don’t want you lot to worry about it either...to lose someone else. I need to end this chapter before the end is written for me. I’m sorry.”

But she didn’t have to apologize. Connor understood - he just didn’t want to let go. He could be so selfish - and he wanted to be. He wanted to convince her to stay because if anyone could understand him, anyone that wasn’t Abby, it was Jenny...and maybe in a way, he felt as if she was the last link to Cutter and that one day, maybe he’d figure out the mystery to Claudia Brown.

“Don’t apologize,” he sighed, shaking his head. “Just go and live your life. Make it the best you can...for...Cutter and the rest of us here who love you to bits,” because the bond between the team could often go unspoken, but not unfelt. “Just...know that our doors are always open if you want to come back...and just, don’t you forget about us, yeah?”

“Never.” And she meant it. There was an invisible string connected to each of them - something that could never be broken or severed, no matter how much they tried. That was the thing - she didn’t go into this thinking these people would be the best people she’d ever meet, but the secrets they kept and the burdens they carried...they were truly the only ones in the world who would ever understand. “I could never forget you guys.”

The report turned out to be a hoax. A bunch of drunk lads having a piss, but neither Jenny nor Connor complained - knowing they got what they needed out of it. Maybe the real anomaly was the friendships made along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Last line of the fic is satire bc ya'll deserved it for reading this angsty fic.
> 
> it is the year 2020 and i rewrote angsty primeval fanfiction. i don't know how or what compelled me - i just...needed to update this fic because well, I wasn't a great writer when I was 13. Or 14. Or whenever the heck I wrote this. Anyway, I watched season one and the beginning of season two months ago. Kind of trash, but a comforting trash. I keep meaning to just skip to season three for the feels, but it never happens. I love these characters with all my heart and soul though and we deserved a season six.


End file.
